


Mixing Paints

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [69]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Derek, Artist Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, POV Derek, Sleepy Derek, Vengeful Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: “I’m zoning out working on this painting and you just stopped me from drinking out of my dirty water cup” AU</p><p>Derek brings the mug to his lips, when a shout makes him startle, and the mug is knocked out of his hand. It shatters on the floor, spilling dark liquid everywhere. He looks at the coffee destroyer and frowns. Of course it’s Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixing Paints

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

Derek blinks at the half-covered canvas in front of him. He’d planned on getting so much more done today, but he’s getting tired and should probably go home, to bed. He sighs and grabs for the coffee he’d made earlier, frowning when the mug feels cold. It must be later than he thought. He still needs the caffeine, though, so cold coffee it is.

He brings the mug to his lips, when a shout makes him startle, and the mug is knocked out of his hand. It shatters on the floor, spilling dark liquid everywhere. He looks at the coffee destroyer and frowns. Of course it’s Stiles.

‘What the hell, Stiles? That was my coffee. And my favourite mug!’

‘That was your dirty water,’ Stiles snorts, pointing at where Derek’s favourite mug is still safely standing on top of the table behind him. ‘It’s past midnight. Go home.’

‘I need to tidy up. You always get mad when I don’t tidy up.’ Last time, Stiles had put all of Derek’s stuff on the sidewalk, saying that if he treated his stuff like trash, Stiles was happy to take it out for him.

‘I’ll do it. Just go home before you accidentally poison yourself.’

Derek nods, slides of his stool, grabs his jacket, and his halfway to his apartment when he asks himself why Stiles would be so nice to him. They’re rivals. Yes, they share a work space, but they’re rivals before colleagues, and they’re definitely not friends. He turns sharply, intending to walk back to the studio, but bumps into a firm body.

‘You forget where you live in your exhaustion?’ Stiles teases.

‘Did you mess with it?’

‘What?’

‘My painting. Did you mess with it?’

‘Why the fuck would I do that? No, I cleaned up your shit and was actually about to make sure you got home okay. Screw you, Hale.’ Stiles turns on his heels and stalks back in the direction of the studio.

Derek stares after him, guilt rising up. He was an absolute dick while Stiles was just being nice. He’ll buy Stiles pizza or one of those other greasy foods the guy loves, to make it up. Not now, though. Now, he really needs to go to sleep.

~

When Derek gets to the studio the following morning, he finds Stiles’ area curtained off and all the coffee mugs have been replaced by the mugs they use for their dirty paint water.

He needs to get Stiles some grease and salt fast, before the guy does something like replacing all Derek’s paints with children’s finger paints. Derek really doesn’t put it past him.

He asks for a clean mug from the people in the neighbouring office, and brews himself strong cup of coffee. When he goes to throw away his empty sugar packets, his eye falls on a crumpled up note next to the bin.

“ _If you wanted to spend time staring at my pretty face, all you had to was ask me for coffee. I don’t get naked until after a nice candle light dinner, though ;)_ ”, it reads in Stiles’ handwriting.

Derek frowns at the note. Yes, he has a thing for Stiles, and he might have spent a little more time staring at his rival than would be considered normal, but he didn’t think Stiles had noticed. And why would Stiles write him a note now? He’s staring for months.

When Derek gets back to his canvas, he nearly spits out his coffee. He’s painted Stiles. Without realizing it, he’s made Stiles the main subject of his piece. And Stiles saw this last night after Derek left. Which means that last night was when Stiles wrote the note. No wonder he was so pissed when Derek accused him.

Derek groans at his own stupidity. He moves to the curtained off area of the studio. Finding an opening, he peeks inside. Stiles is on his left, staring at his own piece, but not working on it. He hasn’t even taken out his paints. All their clean mugs a lined up on the floor, Derek’s favourite at the front of the line.

‘Hey, Stiles,’ he says, butterflies making his voice wobbly.

‘I think the curtains are a pretty clear message that I do not want to be disturbed,’ Stiles bites back, but he doesn’t look up.

‘I know. I’m sorry about what I said to you last night. Let me make it up to you. With coffee, if you still want to.’

Stiles finally looks at him. Derek holds up the note he found, smiling a hopeful smile when he sees Stiles’ blush.

‘Okay. And I was serious about the candles.’

‘I thought you might be,’ Derek grins.

‘And I probably should’ve mentioned there should be curly fries.’

‘I assumed.’

Finally Stiles smiles. ‘Now, get back to working on my portrait.’

‘It’s not a portrait,’ Derek mumbles, retreating so Stiles won’t see his cheeks going red.

‘Yeah, it is!’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
